The Wizard (Darthwatch789)
The Wizard (darthwatch789) is a fanfic by, obviously, Darthwatch789. Synopsis Gumball,Darwin,Anais and the others try to find out why werid stuff has been happening lately. Charcaters Major Gumball Anais Darwin Jake Watterson Penny The epic wizard Lenny Other Alan unknown black cat Volt Watterson Anton Carmen Teri Bobert Transcript (Gumball,darwin and anias are eating breakfast and Gumballs bowl floats around and spils the breakfast on him and Darwin and anais are laughing) Gumball: ... (the same thing happens to both of them) Gumball: who is laughing now? (later) Gumball: werid things have been happening lately. Darwin: like what? Gumball: yesterday, (flashback) (Bobert is walking and a trash can falls on him) (end of flashback) Darwin: werid. Jake: My homework was randomly ripped...strange... Gumball: Maybe we should see whats causing this? Jake: yes Darwin: yes. (Later, Gumball, Darwin, Anias, Jake, Penny are walking outside) Gumball: hm...(sees anton getting eaten by a bird) hm. Jake: i dont think the person that is causing this caused that. ( a random can falls on anais head) Anais: ow! Penny: look! (points to teri, taped to a wall and someone drew on her mouth) Gumball: (rips off tape) what happend? Darwin: (erases what was drawn on her mouth) Teri: 2 cats...1 adult 1 boy and someone that looks like penny with the shell. Gumball: hm...they must have been causing all of this...color? Teri: i dont remember.. Gumball: alright. anything else? Teri: no. thats all. Gumball: ok lets go. (later) Volt: (a cloud is raining on him) -_- Jake: (laughing) Volt: this cloud has BEEN FOLLOWING ME ALL DAY! UGH! (in head) At least im wearing my helmet. Jake: maybe cuz youre so bitter. Volt: AND I FELL IN MUD.... Jake: (laughs) Volt: i hate you. (walks away angry) Penny: whos that? Jake: my brother. we dont get along.. Alan: hey guys whats up? Darwin: carmen... Alan: (laughs) good one. Darwin: im not kidding. (Carmen falls on alan, popping him) Carmen: ow! (gets up) ow! (walks away) ow. Darwin: look a photo! (points to a photo and picks it up) hm...its a pic of a map... Jake: (takes it from) WOW! (later) Jake: ok we are at the place it let us to! (a black cat boy walks outside) ???: ...Why are u outside my dads house? Jake: we found a pic of a map and it let us to it... ???: (whispering) at least they dont know my dad was the one to prank everyone... Gumball: i heard you! ???: Darn. I NEED to stop whispering! (walks in lair) Dad! some kids know about it! ( a adult black cat walks to him) ????: ugh. lenny! ( someone that looks just like penny,but darker, walks to him) Lenny: yeah? ????: Were busted. (they both walk outside) ok! ok! im the epic wizard and me and this clone were up to it there! Penny: clone? is that a clone of me? ????: yeah i cloned you with my demo version of the clone machine. im not gonna do gender swaping in the finished version. Lenny: hm..CLONE FIGHT?! ????: uh... Penny: uh... Lenny: letssss doooo thissss! (breaks shell and turns into dragon) Epic wizard: no fight lets just continue working on the thing! Lenny: (turns into normal form) aw...(turns into dragon) please? Epic wizard: no...ill just. (random trashcan falls on jake) Jake: oh come on! (a trashcan falls on gumball) Gumball: ow! Epic wizard: (Laughs) and you guys should be aware that ill be causing trouble around here for a while! And names? Gumball: im gumball watterson thats darwin thats penny thats jake and thats anais. Epic: watterson? familiar...anyway BEWARE OF ME. (walks backwards in to lair) Lenny: (turns normal) BEWARE OF ME ALSO (walks in the lair) Epic: (walks outside) ok that wasnt good... (In much darker voice) BEWARE MY WRATH. (trash lands on them) Jake: -_- Epic: (laughs and walks in) Volt: (riding bike and laughs then crashes into trash can) ouch! The end Category:Season 3 Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories